The Closet
by tumshie
Summary: One-shot, Many fanfic authors have Hogwarts being sentient, what if it was and so were the broom closets. Re-edited and re-posted


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other canon characters belong to JKR I'm only having some fun

Many fanfics have Hogwarts being sentient, this got me thinking, what if the Hogwarts broom closets could tell of what happened in them?

**The Closet**

Here I am, once I was a defensive feature of Lady Hogwarts but over time as the castle no longer required to be defended by bow, arrow and well aimed spell, my arrow slit had been blocked.

Shortly after that I'd become a trysting place for courting couples, but when Seamus Potter and that pretty red head Roisin McGonagall had been caught in the throes of passion, it was decided that my entrance should be covered by a door and locked.

Over the years many a young couple became intimately acquainted with the protection I offered from prying eyes and also with each other, honestly, so many cushioning charms had been cast my floor and walls that the residual magic had left them permanently soft. Every Potter male to grace the halls of Hogwarts had used me, and most of their companions had been red heads and not a few Potter Heirs had been conceived within my walls in the days before contraception charms and potions.

Now it seemed that the latest Potter was going to break with tradition, in a few short days he was due to graduate and he'd never darkened my door or the door of any other closet in the castle. If rumour were true it wasn't for the lack of willing companions, it just seemed the boy was oblivious to the interest he generated in the female population of our wonderful establishment.

Now his father, there was a real player, as soon as he realised that girls were wonderfully soft and squeezable it seemed that he was on a quest to map every closet in Hogwarts, and he would have made it if the Evans girl hadn't caught his eye, but the Potter gene kicked in and he was off the market and if it hadn't been for the new improved contraception potion young Harry would have been born before they sat their N.E.W.T.s.

Watch with me now, someone has just cast _'Alohamora' _on my door, a female voice no less, hmm, a Weasley female, not many of them around and certainly not to be toyed with. Very determined is the female of the Weasley persuasion, and feisty to boot, and not one of them has missed getting the man she has decided was hers.

"In here, Harry," whispered Ginny as she dragged her former boyfriend by the hand. "Skeeter will never find you in here, the obnoxious cow, she's behind the campaign to have you prosecuted for the deaths of Riddle and his followers. Dad says she's under investigation for accepting payments from Malfoy to write the nasty stories about you and Dumbledore. The Goblins are even helping to trace the payments, it seems the story she wrote about the Goblins overcharging Wizards for banking services didn't go down too well."

Well, here's a turn up for the books, Harry Potter finally here, and with a red head, I think a little help is needed, lets see, she's closed my door, wow, that's a powerful _'Colloportus and Silencio' _she's cast, not many will be able to undo that, not even our beloved Headmistress is that strong, but I think Potter needs a nudge in the right direction, let me see, yes that will do it.

Harry felt Ginny lurch forward as she tripped over a stray something, he reached out with his free hand to catch her and as he helped her upright he froze.

_'Oh shit!' _he thought as he realised he had inadvertently grabbed one of his companion's breasts. _'Standby for bat bogies.'_

Ginny's reputation for dealing with any boy who got the wrong idea about her had rapidly spread through the school, as had the counter charm to the Bat Bogey hex, she had also taught the hex to any female student who wanted to learn it, no male nose was safe (unless of course the attention was welcomed.)

Ginny felt herself falling, she didn't quite understand why, from what she had seen when she opened the door the closet floor was clear, then she felt it, a hand had grabbed her breast and had pulled her upright, as she was about to turn and cast her favourite hex she remembered who's hand it was and relaxed realising it wasn't deliberate.

"S, s, s, sorry, Gin" Harry started but was cut off.

"It's okay, Harry," she interrupted "Thanks for stopping me from falling, but you can move your hand now."

Harry removed his hand and Ginny turned to face him. In the dim light leaking through the bottom of the door she could see the look of relief in his eyes.

"Thanks, Ginny, I thought Skeeter would catch me for sure, if she's under investigation, why is she being given so much freedom?"

"From what Dad told Ron and I, Scrimgeour is scared that she might get off and then go after him, so the Aurors have been told to let her operate freely. The Prophet are scared to sack her for the same reason."

"I know, McGonagall tried to ban her from the school but Scrimgeour wouldn't let her."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, it had broken his heart when he had split up with her almost two years previously and every time he saw some other guy paying any attention to her it took him all his strength to stop himself from cursing him to oblivion.

No, I haven't got it wrong, the 'Golden Trio' had taken a year out from Hogwarts to complete Dumbledore's final request. It had taken them most of that year to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes, the Slytherin Locket which had been discovered in Mundungus Fletcher's home after the Aurors had locked him up for selling fake Firewhisky. Hufflepuff's cup had been found in the cellars of Malfoy Manor when it had been repossessed by the Gringotts Goblins because Lucius couldn't meet his mortgage payments, (taking out loans to finance his Master's minions proved to have been one of his poorer ideas.)

The Ravenclaw artefact had turned out to have been a bust of the great lady herself, it had been tracked to the British Museum where it had been mistakenly thought to be a bust of Joan dé Arc (a far distant relative), Voldemort had hidden it there as he thought no self respecting wizard would search in the Muggle world for a Horcrux.

The last Horcrux was a brass longbow which had belonged to Godric Gryffindor, it had been found in a private collection of weapons owned by the last remaining member of an old Wizarding line who happened to be a Squib. It had been made into a Horcrux when the Squib's father had been murdered for refusing to sell it to the arrogant young man from Borgin and Burkes. Voldemort had left it behind after removing all traces of his presence and had told his employers that it had been sold to someone in the Colonies.

After the defeat of Voldemort, Ron had been offered a position with the Chudley Cannons (he had been pictured wearing one of their shirts while fighting) and had given up on the trio's plan to return to Hogwarts to sit their N.E.W.T.s. This had been the final blow to the fragile romance between him and Hermione and the Sports pages of The Daily Prophet had regular photos of him and his latest conquest.

Hermione and Harry had returned to Hogwarts and thrown themselves into their studies, neither knew exactly what they wanted to do after school, but the corruption and prejudice they'd seen in the Ministry of Magic under both Fudge and Scrimgeour had put them off that as a source of employment. Harry had been approached by every team in the Quidditch League but felt that it was only his fame as The-Boy-Who that attracted them, and even if it wasn't, he'd never know for certain. But back to our closet.

Two sets of eyes, met and held each other in their gaze, a pair of hands reached up and pulled a head down and a soft pair of lips brushed against Harry's. For a brief moment he was confused but that feeling quickly gave way to one of surprise.

All too soon the gentle kiss broke, but deep within Harry the love he had suppressed finally broke free and he pulled Ginny closer and repaid the kiss.

Ginny Weasley had loved Harry Potter all her life, like many little witches she'd been brought up on the story of The-Boy-Who-Lived, first it was the fantasies of a little girl playing with her dolls, then as she grew older he became a storybook Prince riding in to rescue her from dragons, trolls, or evil sorcerers, depending on the last story she had heard.

Then when she was ten she finally saw him in the flesh, in her eyes he wasn't a skinny undersized eleven-year-old, to her he was a strong, handsome defender of beautiful redheads everywhere. She had written letter on letter to Ron, Percy and the Twins asking them for information on him, Ron never replied (it wasn't cool to write to your baby sister.) The twins wrote tales of derring-do that even she realised were false, and Percy just patronised her and advised her that she should wait until she was older before thinking about boys.

We all know the tale about the elbow in the butterdish, but what wasn't common knowledge was that Fred, or was it George, had used a spell to put the dish under her elbow. The singing Valentine had been a joint effort between them.

On the trip to Diagon Alley her Prewitt/Weasley heritage had kicked in and she'd laid her first marker in defending the man she had (unbeknownst to him) claimed as hers. Both Weasley and Prewitt women fought like lionesses when it came to their chosen men, Ginny had a double dose of it.

After her ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry had stopped being the fantasy hero of her dreams and had become a real hero to her, and this had made him seem unobtainable. To the outside world she had given up on him, she even told people that, but in her heart of hearts she still held out hope that one day he would see Ginny Weasley and not Ron's little sister.

In time as she got to know the real Harry, not her imaginary one, the crush vanished, not overnight but bit by bit, and as the crush vanished she found herself falling for him all over again. Then for a few brief weeks she'd been in paradise, he'd finally noticed her in her own right.

Everyone around had noticed the light in her eyes and the seemingly permanent smile on her face, and more than that, everyone had noticed the difference in Harry, normally he only seemed to come alive in D.A.D.A., or when flying but for those few short weeks he seemed to come alive, and then disaster, Dumbledore died.

Harry had split up from her and had retreated into a seemingly impervious shell, only a letter left by Dumbledore persuaded him to allow Hermione and Ron to help him. He limited his contact with the Order, only trusting Remus and Moody, his relationship with the Weasley parents was strained two ways, one for breaking Ginny's heart and one for taking Ron with him.

For a few weeks Ginny was devastated, but she finally came to realise that Harry was just doing what he always did, and was trying to protect her. As the heartache lessened she vowed to herself that if he survived he would be hers. On the day that Voldemort died she celebrated in public, but later wept for the price that had been paid by Harry, Ron and Hermione. None of them had escaped uninjured and all three had spent days at St. Mungo's suffering from magical exhaustion and multiple spell burns.

For the school year she had indulged in Harry watching, often catching him watching her and scowling at any male who seemed to be paying her anything more than passing attention. This had given her hope and she had made sure to spend a limited amount of time with him, and now here she was, in a broom closet with him, and he had just grabbed her breast. Fighting back the instinct to hex him, she thanked him for stopping her from falling and he removed his hand as requested.

Then she gathered her Gryffindor courage and reached up and pulled his head down and gently kissed him, she felt him hesitate and then, joy of joy, he pulled her close and kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle, loving kiss and brought back memories of the kisses they'd shared.

As suppressed desire rose in both of them Ginny found herself pressed against a wall. As she gasped in surprise she felt Harry's tongue brush against hers as he deepened the kiss. Her hands took on a life of their own and she pulled him closer, he could feel her breasts crushing against him and she could feel his hardness against her stomach.

Harry stepped back, embarrassed by the way his body was reacting, Ginny stepped forward and drew him back into and embrace, this time with her hands under his robes, rubbing up and down the back of his shirt. The friction was gradually drawing his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and before she knew it her hands were on his skin.

Harry had stopped kissing her lips and was peppering her face and neck with gentle kisses, lower and lower he moved, taking great care not to mark her neck. As Ginny's hands had started exploring his back he had reciprocated, and had almost come on the spot as he'd touched her bra-strap.

Passion overcame inhibitions and he gently moved his hand round and quite deliberately brushed his hand across her lace covered breast. Passion was also clouding Ginny's judgement as she allowed Harry to explore her body. Harry was enjoying the feel of Ginny's soft mounds but his movement was being restricted by her clothing so he slowly removed his hands. Ginny didn't know what to think, she had been enjoying his gentle probing and was torn between disappointment and relief as she felt his hands leaving her body. Her feelings turned to hope as Harry slid her robes off her shoulders and then started unbuttoning her blouse, his fingers fumbling with the buttons. The blouse soon dropped to the floor beside her robes and Harry's hands went round to the back of her bra strap searching for the catch.

Harry felt Ginny's hands reach round and take his own and for a brief moment thought Ginny was going to stop him, but no, she gently guided his fingers to the catch and helped him unhook it. Once her bra was unhooked she gently slipped it off and stuffed it into the pocket of his robes.

Ginny decided that one good turn deserved another and quickly reduced Harry to the same state of undress as herself, all the time peppering his smooth muscular chest with gentle kisses, Harry just relaxed and enjoyed the new sensations but somehow managed to get both his hands on Ginny's breasts. He didn't maul at them the way some inexperienced lovers might but gently stroked them, marvelling at the difference between the softness of the breast and the hardness of her nipples.

Neither could explain later how they had ended up on the floor lying on top of their discarded clothes, but they had, hands moved south and his belt and waistband was slackened as was her skirt, simultaneously hands brushed across cloth covered genitals and this time Harry lost it and shot his load into his boxers.

Ginny felt Harry's cock pulsing through the cotton of his boxers and looked down and for the first time in her life saw a man's semen, she pulled his trousers off and then removed his boxers and used them to clean Harry off. This time Harry thought she was overdressed and with trembling hands removed her skirt and panties.

For a moment they lay on their sides looking into each others eyes and taking surreptitious glances at each other, lips met again, tongues clashed and hands started exploring. Harry was nervously feeling around Ginny's pussy, not quite sure of where he was actually supposed to be when Ginny guided him in the right direction with one hand as she rubbed his rapidly hardening cock.

She could feel the need growing within her and with trembling hand gently removed Harry's fingers and whispered to him, "Make love to me." These were the first words spoken by either since they had started kissing.

Harry lay her on her back and she spread her legs wide for him, as he moved toward her she took his penis and guided it to it's target.

Nervously, Harry entered her, and not wanting to come too quickly started reciting potion ingredients and recipes in his head, he marvelled at the silky wetness that was starting to swallow his penis, he felt a slight obstruction as he pushed in and heard Ginny give a small cry as he pushed past it.

Tentatively he started making love to her, his strokes becoming more assured as he heard what he assumed were pleasurable sounds coming from Ginny, he was determined that she would get as much pleasure from their lovemaking as he but even potions recipes couldn't hold him back forever and after about ten minutes he had his second orgasm of the day. As he came deep inside her, Ginny felt the tremors of her own orgasm building and as Harry finished she enjoyed her first orgasm brought on by another. Harry's rapidly softening cock slipped out of her and they just lay there cuddling in the afterglow of there love.

As they lay in each others arms they fell into a gentle slumber, and as they dozed, deep within Ginny's womb the next generation of Potters began.

**Fifteen Years Later.**

James Arthur Potter, (aka Artie) fifth year Gryffindor Prefect, walked down the halls of Hogwarts hand-in-hand with his patrol partner, Mairidh Finnegan, daughter of Seamus and Susan Finnegan (nee Bones).

"This is the one, I'm sure of it," He said as he opened a closet door.

Sure enough, the floor had a spongy feel to it that stone just shouldn't have.

_"What's this?" _a consciousness thought to itself, _"Another Potter with a redhead, now lets give him a little help."_

Artie felt Mairidh fall and reached out his hand to stop her………..


End file.
